Right Now
by Krystyne
Summary: I love you. I want you. Right now." What if Bella hadn't said no when Edward said these words near the end of Eclipse? Just a one shot, filled with smut. I am borrowing Stephenie Meyer's characters, and hope she doesn't mind.


**Right Now**

"I love you. I want you. Right now."

Bella wriggled beneath him as her breath caught at Edward's words. The desperation in his words sent chills down her spine. At last he wanted her the way she'd always wanted him. He was going to give her what she had wanted for so long. Just his admission that he wanted her sent her flying. She wondered if he really meant it, if he would really make love to her, here in their meadow, where she dreamed of him so many times before.

She reached up and pulled him back down to her, kissing him ardently, running her hands through his silky hair. Soon the kiss became hungry and urgent, and their tongues battled for control, as their bodies pressed together tightly. Bella's hands roamed over Edward's back, finding her way under his shirt, feeling his cool smooth skin. She wanted to feel more of him and started to inch his shirt up. Their kiss broke, and Bella's lips found their way to Edward's ear as she reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"I want you so much." She whispered.

Bella had several buttons undone, and was nibbling the skin at the base of Edward's neck. He felt completely out of control, not of his thirst, but of his need for her. Every tough of her fragile hands sent electricity jolting through him. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He never wanted her to stop. All thoughts escaped him and all he could think about was the feel of Bella's lips on his skin.

Bella instinctively spread her legs as he settled between them comfortably. Edward had to have more of her, and slipped his hands beneath her lifting her up to him. He nuzzled her neck and began kissing her there.

"More." Bella panted, threading her fingers though his hair, gently holding him there.

Edward didn't need any encouragement, and continued his assault on her sensitive skin. Bella had his shirt completely unbuttoned, and craved the feel of his skin against hers like nothing she'd ever known. She pulled him down to her, maneuvering him so that their lips were once again locked in a heated kiss.

Edward was crazy with desire for her. He instinctively rocked his body against hers. The feelings were so new to him, but he couldn't get enough. He couldn't breath, he was rock hard, and he wanted her more than anything. He reached up and pulled her shirt over her head. Bella was wearing a blue lace bra and it shocked him to see just how sexy she was.

"Bella…I need you." He managed between kisses.

He let his lips wander over her soft skin, and began to massage her firm breasts, tugging the straps down, exposing all of her. He needed to taste her, and he took one nipple between is lips licking gently, sucking each one to hard peaks, listening to Bella's breathing, watching as her chest heaved with every breath.

"Oh, Edward…so good." Bella gasped between low moans of pleasure.

Her moans were making him crazy, and he was amazed at how quickly he had become completely in sync with her. The way their bodies moved, the way he knew just how to touch her, he was not going to break her. He knew how to do this. He never realized just how easy it would be to hold her and love her. Why had they waited so long?

"Are you sure?"

Bella didn't need to speak. She grabbed onto Edward's shoulders, pulling him down to her, crushing her lips to his in a passion filled kiss. They tumbled until Bella was on top of him straddling his hips. She sat up and unclasped her bra throwing it to the ground.

She could feel that Edward was hard beneath her, and she seductively rubbed her body against him. He threw his head back in pleasure and arched up to her, reaching out for her again and pulling her close to his body.

Bella slowly worked his shirt off him until she could feel his bare skin against hers. Being that close to him was like nothing she'd ever felt before. They wrestled and clutched at each other for a long time, each minute the feelings of desire more heightened than the one before it.

Bella's breath was coming in shallow excited pants between her moans of ecstasy.

She untangled herself from Edward and removed her jeans leaving her blue lace panties only, and climbed back onto him, one leg on each side of his body. Bella ran her hands gently with feather like touches over Edward's chest until she reached for the button on his jeans. She undid them and slowly worked the zipper down too. She ran her hand over his massive shaft covered only by the thin cotton boxers. Moans escaped Edward's lips, as he writhed beneath her touch.

She became bold when she saw the kind of power she had over him, and she smiled. Edward didn't seem to notice. He was too wrapped up in how she was touching him, making exquisite friction between her hand and his erection. She stopped for a minute to pull his jeans and boxers down and off. She was shocked at his size and gasped.

"Wow."

Edward smiled, and sat up, grabbing her and kissing her. When they broke for air, he was on top of her kissing and nibbling her neck.

"I…I can't think when you do that." Bella moaned.

"We're through thinking, Love." Edward whispered seductively.

He kissed his way down her body, lightly circling each breast with his tongue until Bella squirmed with pleasure. He worked his way lower until his lips were inches from the top of her lace panties. He looked up at her, and smiled before he peeled them from her body. Now his hands ran softly up her legs to her inner thighs. Electricity shot through Bella's body and she thought she would faint from how he was making her feel.

He spread her legs as he worked his hands up her thighs. Bella felt the pressure building between her legs and her body was his for the taking. She trusted him completely knowing he would never harm her. She didn't think she could stand the teasing anymore.

She whispered. "Touch me."

Edward wanted to give her the kind of pleasure she had been giving him, but he was afraid he would hurt her. "Show me."

He took her hand and placed it between her legs. Bella was so turned on, she didn't think to be embarrassed. Edward kept his hand on hers as she gently touched her engorged nub. A few seconds later, he took over, and Bella was in ecstasy. She knew if he kept touching her like that, it wouldn't take long for her to climax.

Edward was fascinated with the way she moved, the way she moaned, and the way it felt to do this to her. His own release could wait; he just wanted to make her feel good. She continued to moan and writhe beneath his hands, and suddenly he could feel it, she was coming. Her screams rang through the forest as wave after wave crashed over her.

Edward almost came just watching her. It was amazing to watch what he had done to her, and he wanted her so much, he thought he would crumple from the anticipation. As soon as she had caught her breath, Bella was kissing him and wrapping her hands around his steel shaft pumping him hard and fast.

Edward didn't have time to think; the feelings just overtook him. This might have been the first time she had ever done this, but what she was doing was just right. Within minutes he was there, moaning her name as he came in her hands.

They collapsed beside each other. Edward swept her into his arms and she shivered a little. "You are cold."

Bella never wanted to move. "No, I'm fine. Don't move."

They lay together in silence for a long time. Finally, Bella spoke.

"Edward, can we still make love?"

Edward smiled kissing the top of her head. "Do you still want to?"

"Do you?"

Bella was afraid that now he would say they had to stop because it was too dangerous for her. She didn't want to stop. She was ready now, and they were in their special place. Nothing could be more perfect.

"Bella, love, I don't think I will ever be able to keep my hands off you again."

He rolled their bodies to the side so that she was on top of him. He ran his hands over her firm bottom, and up her back and tangled them into her hair. Holding her head still, he kissed her passionately. She parted her lips, and Edward gently licked her bottom lip. Bella had to have more of him, and let her tongue dart out to touch his.

Edward pulled back quickly, frightened that his venom would harm her. He sat up, and grabbed her face in both his hands. He had an expression of horror, and fear all over his face.

"NO! Bella, are you okay? What do you feel?"

Bella was shocked. "Why are you stopping?"

"Your tongue, do you feel any pain, anything at all?"

Bella figured out what he was worried about. "I thought Carlisle said you could not infect me unless your venom gets into my blood stream? Why are you so scared?"

Edward was visibly relieved. "I was just worried. I just want you to be safe. You are sure you don't feel any different?"

"Well you kind of ruined the mood, but other than that, I'm fine."

Edward pulled her close to his body, laying his head on her shoulder and burying his face in her hair. "I can't lose you." He whispered.

"You never will." Bella ran her hands through his hair, and grabbed a fistful, pulling his head back to face her. "No matter what, I will always be yours. I love you so much, I feel like I can't get close enough to you."

"Bella." Edward whispered.

He swept her into his arms and brushed her lips with his. He could feel her warm breaths, and the heat radiating from her skin. It warmed him inside and out. He kissed her again, this time more fervently, and his slowly probed her lips with his tongue, making sure to be careful. Bella parted her lips and met his tongue and they moved together.

The kiss left her breathless, and she finally broke it, panting for air. Edward could not bear to be separated from her skin and moved his lips to her neck where he kissed and licked her soft warm skin. Her scent overwhelmed him there at her pulse point, but it didn't cause a thirst response from his body. It was more like a hunger, not for food, but for her. He needed this more than he had ever admitted to himself.

Once again his lips and fingers traced every curve of her neck, to her collarbone, the swell of her breasts, her nipples, her tummy, until he reached the small thatch of dark hair. He ran his hands down her thighs, and spread her legs. Finally, he could see all of her. And she was his.

"Bella, I want to lick you, here." He gently ran a finger over her velvet folds.

Bella shivered as a thrill shot through her body. "Edward." She moaned.

He was not quite sure he knew how to do this, but he wanted to learn her body, explore every inch of her most intimate places. He started by licking at her outer lips and watched in fascination as they opened to him like the petals of a flower. He continued to lick the sweet nectar she produced until he found her most sensitive spot. Bella arched beneath him as he took her swollen nub between his lips. His tongue swirled around it, and Bella gasped and moaned. He made a mental note that he was doing something right.

He tried to ignore the throbbing ache in his own groin while he pleasured this beautiful woman beneath him. He knew that he would get his own satisfaction as soon as he gave her release. His love for her grew with every stroke of his tongue. She was so responsive to his touch. No man could ask for anything more that what Edward had in Bella.

"Aah… Aah! Mmm." Bella moaned.

She could feel her climax approaching and it was the most amazing feeling she had ever had. Edward was relentless, and all his ministrations were perfect. How did he know how to work her body this way? She didn't know how other women could take this much pleasure. Bella was sure they could not have felt as good as Edward was making her feel. She arched up to him as the last blissful wave of tension broke the dam, and her release crashed over her. She screamed Edward's name as he slowly licked her until the shocks of her climax had subsided.

As her breathing returned to normal, Edward moved back up her body slowly settling between her legs. He kissed her gently, but Bella was not ready for gentle kisses yet. She wanted all of him.

"Edward, I need you, inside me."

Edward looked into her eyes to ensure that she was positive. What he saw was clear. Her love for him was steaming from every pore of her body, and Edward knew she wanted him. He slowly entered her. At first it was easier than he thought it would be; she was soaked with need for him. He had never felt such pleasure in his life as he felt as her heat engulfed him.

He looked up to check that he wasn't hurting her, and Bella urged him on with her eyes, and her hands pushed him farther in. When she gasped, Edward stopped. He knew it was inevitable that she would hurt. And he hated that he couldn't prevent that. But it was taking every ounce of his self control to keep still when her hot slick walls pulsed around him.

He watched as her pain subsided and the crease in her forehead relaxed. She nodded her head and arched up to him, urging him on. He pushed all the way in this time, and then a sharp intake of breath came from Bella.

"I'll stop. Should I stop?"

"No, no, just give me a second."

Edward remained as still as possible as he watched Bella's face relax again. He leaned down and kissed her lips, her cheeks, he eyes, the crease in her forehead as his disappeared. "You're sure?"

"Yes, I need you to move."

"I love you."

Edward slowly pulled part way out and thrust back inside her. She urged him on by moving her hips up to him with each of his strokes. Her breathing was coming quickly, but the pain was slowly subsiding, and she tried not to concentrate on it. Instead she concentrated on how it felt to finally be at one with Edward. It was an overwhelming feeling of rightness. She felt as if they were meant to be together this way.

Edward slowly varied his movements inside her, and began to make friction with her most sensitive spot. The pleasure began to intensify and Bella could no longer feel any pain, just bliss.

When he could see he was bringing her pleasure, he impaled himself into her wet center, and began to thrust quick, quick, and then slow, slow. He was driving her crazy. With each slow thrust he rubbed on her clit and she was gasping and moaning like she had never before. God he was good. He kept up his pace, moaning himself, every couple of thrusts. The heat in her core was building to a fever pitch, and all she could think of was release.

Edward could feel her getting close. Her walls were contracting around his shaft, and it felt like heaven to him. "Do it Bella! Come for me! Let me hear you."

With each word and each thrust he brought her closer and closer until there was no holding back, she screamed out as waves of pleasure and release washed over her. As this happened her vagina contracted and released and massaged Edward into his own orgasm, and he moaned loudly as he emptied into her. They lay there for minutes, not wanting to extricate their parts, wanting to stay as one for as long as possible.

Finally he withdrew, and they and cuddled together. "Bella, that was…"

"I know."

"Why did we wait so long?"

"You were protecting my virtue, remember?"

Edward looked suddenly ashamed "Are you upset that I compromised you?"

"Edward, do you still love me?"

"Of course." 

"Do you still want to be with me forever?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want to marry me even though I gave up the goods?"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. Of course I do."

"Then I don't feel compromised at all. I feel loved, and happy, and giddy with joy!"

Edward smiled realizing that he too, was euphoric. "I love you so."

"I love you more."

"Bella…"

"Ok, we'll call it a tie."

Bella sat up starting to gather her clothing and dressing. "If we're getting married, I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

Edward was so happy that scooped her into his arms and pulled her onto his lap. He reached out and found his jeans. Reaching into the pocket he pulled out the beautiful antique creation and slipped it onto Bella's finger. She smiled this time to see the ring there, and Edward was so overcome with emotion he held her tighter than he ever had.

"Never let me go."

The End

. 


End file.
